Since its inception in 1990, the Environmental Health Sciences Research Center (EHSRC) has advanced and translated research that addresses environmental health problems across the urban-rural continuum. The Center vision is to be the primary resource for improving the health of rural residents by stimulating and translating innovative environmental health sciences research. This is accomplished by gaining new insights into rural exposures; pathways of host defense, lung injury and repair; population health; and the toxicity of nanoscale materials; and, then translating these insights to clinical medicine, public health practice and regulatory policy. The Center goals are to: 1) Develop and expand innovative interdisciplinary environmental health sciences research in their core areas; 2) Recruit, mentor and nurture talented new investigators in environmental health sciences; and 3) Provide outreach and engagement in an effort to translate research findings toward improving the health and environment of rural dwellers. The investigators interdisciplinary research is organized around four Research Cores: Inflammation & Innate Immunity, Oxidative Stress & Metabolism, Environmental Lung Disease and Nanotoxicology. Three Facility Cores provide cutting edge services and equipment: Integrative Health Sciences Facility, Pulmonary Toxicology Facility, and Environmental Modeling & Exposure Assessment Facility. The EHSRC is at the forefront of research on environmental health problems such as environmental lung diseases, bioaerosol-induced inflammation, mechanisms of oxidative stress, innate immune responses to inhaled microbial agents, and metabolism of pesticides and other chemical agents. An Administrative Core leverages institutional support and manages the state-of-the-art Facility Cores and highly effective Pilot Grant and Career Development Programs that provide resources and mentoring to advance the careers of promising young investigators. The Community Outreach and Engagement Core engages stakeholders in bi-directional communications to ensure relevance of EHSRC research and to translate research findings to environmental public health.